Letting Go- Jack Frost x Elsa
by mimerto2000
Summary: One fateful night, Jack meets a little girl with powers like his own. Through the years, he will guide and be with her at all times. This is a Jelsa fic full of adventure, heartwarming parts, and a hint of romance later on. ;)
1. Chapter 1

Jack could see the kingdom rising ahead, a small glow in the middle of this mountainous terrain. His frosted cape flapped behind him as he flew towards a growing palace, somehow knowing that was where he was supposed to go. But why? he thought. He glanced up at the ever silent sphere shining above. "Why did you bring me here?" he said to no one in particular, already accustomed to not getting answers. Perhaps this was a mistake. Yet he knew what he'd heard. He recalled the moment when a small, child-like voice whispering his name in giggles had haunted his ears. How many times had she said it? He was aware that his tales were told by mothers to their little ones. He'd heard them say Jack Frost. But this one...this one felt different. He had to find the source. He began circling the palace, winding through its towers and turrets and glancing through each and every window. The man in the moon had allowed him to hear the voice. He'd guided him here, yet ceased to reveal any true location.

"Please don't do this," Jack said under his breath. The spirit frowned as he checked the last of the windows to no avail. No, he thought. No, he can't do this to me!He clenched his fists and flew towards the moon that'd led him here, a cry rising from his throat and echoing through the outlying village. He breathed heavily and listened to his voice still ringing through the kingdom. It was as though it wouldn't stop. And it made his insides boil.

"What?!" he roared. "What do you want from me?!"

He waited awhile, even knowing that the answer would never come. Angry tears began to well in his eyes. He looked down, shrugging his cheek against his shoulder to wipe them away. He lifted his chin once more, challenging the moon to answer. But nothing came. He grit his teeth, fury seething in his eyes. "You!" he shouted. "You led me here! You let me hear my name!" A sob shook his chest. "I..." He hung his head, letting a tear run down his nose and over his lips. He watched it fall.

"I'm just so tired of feeling alone." He hung in the air, finally lifting his gaze once more. "Why-why torment me? Isn't existing with no one to talk to...or, or see me enough?" His voice cracked as he slowly descended towards the palace, settling on a window sill and leaning his head against his staff.

"I just don't understand..." He said in a strained whisper. He ran a hand through his hair, accepting this was all for nothing. Was it just a game to the moon? To watch him scramble for anyone or anything that might show him a sliver of their belief? But he'd heard his name...Or...could it be possible that years of wandering an invisible spirit had finally gotten to him? He frowned. But he'd heard it.

He sighed, his anger seemingly deflating as he shook his head and readied himself to take flight once more. But before his feet left the sill, however, he heard that same sweet giggle as before. He froze, then turned abruptly, searching through the window and inside the room behind him for anything, anything that could explain what he kept hearing. He couldn't be crazy if he could just find them. If he could just find the reason why he was here.

And he finally saw it...

Something fluttered in his chest, a feeling of excitement or dread or both as he leaned forward to see better. There was a girl, no older than four, that sat up in bed, a small stuffed bear in her arms. She giggled and began talking to the figure as though it were truly alive.

"Hello," she said, taking on a deeper tone. "My name is Jack Frost. And I make it snow." Jack shoulders tensed at the sound of his name. He put a hand up to the window pane, deeply wishing to be a part of this.

The girl continued her conversation. "Hi, Jack! I'm Elsa and I make snow too. Do you want to see?" Her fingers made the bear tilt its head in agreement. The spirit took in a shuddering breath, disappointed that this was not truly meant for him, but still loving the child's play. But why? he thought. Why bring me here of all places just to see yet another kid who knows about me? Aren't there plenty already? He sighed and brought his forehead to the back of his hand, redirecting his attention to the girl. The girl, Elsa as she'd said she was, lifted a hand.

"Watch," she said and stuck her tongue out in concentration. Jack smiled sadly, shaking his head in appreciation of the effort. But it was then that he saw a tiny, crystalline fragment float up from her palm... He blinked, wondering if it was his imagination or a trick of the light. Surely it couldn't be...

But there was another one, larger and brighter as it wafted and landed on her stuffed bear's nose. His eyes widened. She...she was like him. She had powers. He glanced up at the heavens, knowing now why he was here. But how? How could she? He squinted through the panes, pressing his forehead against them as he waited for more.

The girl was smiling, proud of her feat and hugging the bear tightly as she flopped backwards on her mattress. Jack leaned further forward, wondering if he should approach or leave her be. But the window decided for him as it creaked open, causing him to fall on the floor inside. The girl gasped and sat up. Jack was sprawled on the carpet, taking a moment to revel in his failure. He then glanced up, suddenly worried he'd scared the little girl. He shook his head as he remembered she couldn't see him and floated to a standing position, brushing himself off.

Her eyes were wide, showcasing icy blue irises, much like his own. He knew she'd just seen a window open by itself. No wonder she was terrified. He felt bad, but knew he couldn't shut it, as that would just make it worse.

Jack instead edged forward, squatting at the base of the bed and staring at the girl's hands, hoping to see more of the familiar magic. But she was frozen in place, her eyes locked on...on him. He cocked an eyebrow, glancing at the still open window then back at the small figure in front of him. He chuckled dryly.

"Heh. Almost thought you were looking at me for a second." He paused, contemplating his next words. "You," he began. "...can't see me...can you?" He'd asked this same question to so many, always accepting blank stares and no answer. It'd driven him nearly mad the first few years of his existence. But after a while, he'd gotten used to it. No one could see him, he knew.

But the girl nodded.

Jack's pupils dilated, his mind reeling at the sight of a response.

"Wh-what?" He exhaled. This had to be a joke. A really cruel joke played by the moon or his own mind or- The girl got up and began crawling towards him. He was rigid, his hands shaking on his staff as he watched her approach. She stopped just before him, looking up with wonder and curiosity, but otherwise staying silent. Jack's whole body was humming with adrenaline, his heart racing and full of hope. So much hope. His hand automatically went out, but quickly withdrew. He couldn't go through the same thing that'd happened every time he'd tried to touch someone. Not again. He'd reach out, and they'd simply melt through his hand. No feeling, no warmth. Just cold, empty air...Why try if he'd only be disappointed? He hung his head, rubbing his eyes with the withdrawn hand, so taken with emotion that he didn't see the girl stand up and grab his elbow.

But he felt it...

He inhaled sharply, caught off guard at this new yet familiar sensation. Her fingers were cool, curling into his shirt sleeve and reaching for his hand that was now open in the air. After little hesitation, he lowered it to her, and she grasped it, turning it over and over as she studied him.

Jack's eyes were wide. His mouth was open and his fingers were numb. Never before had this happened. And he was so afraid of losing it.

"Do you...Do you know who I am?" he asked, watching her release his hand and reach for his face. He knelt towards her, allowing her curious fingers to do as they pleased. She ran them through his hair and over his cheeks. Jack smiled as he leaned into her hand, knowing this felt good. It felt good to be seen. Be heard! Be touched...

Elsa nodded. "You're Jack Frost. You're like me." Jack lifted his head from her hands, still a bit startled to receive an actual answer. But confused at how this small thing new of their connection in power.

"And...how do you know that?" he asked. The girl simply continued to crawl back to her pillow. Jack flew after her.

"Mommy says you make it snow," she finally said after settling into her covers. She then sat up. "Where's Jack?"

Jack looked at himself, briefly thinking he was right about this moment being too good to last. But he soon realized she meant the bear. He searched the room and produced the fluffy white thing, handing it to the sleepy girl. No, he thought. Please don't go to sleep. Don't wake up and forget me..

Elsa yawned, her eyes becoming droopy as she snuggled with the bear. "I make snow too."

Jack nodded, an almost disbelieving chuckle escaping his lips. "Yes, I saw. It was amazing." He backed away, allowing the girl space, though he desperately wanted to feel her hands against his cheek again. She yawned.

"I knew you would come," she said sleepily and smiled. "Will you come again?" Jack wondered if she was serious. He reminded himself that she probably didn't know she was the first and probably only one to ever see him. His eyebrows furrowed in determination as he nodded.

"Of course I will. I'll visit as often as I can." And he knew he would. He'd always be there for this little girl and hope with all he was that she'd never stop believing in him. Elsa sighed contentedly, nuzzling her way deeper into the pillow.

"I uh...I guess I'll go then." Jack stared at the window then back to the girl. Her eyes were closed in a peaceful sleep, reminding him of something...or someone... He couldn't place his finger on it. Shaking away the thought, he rose gently away to the sill, glancing one last time at the sleeping figure.

Who knew the only one that'd ever seen him would be so small? And have similar powers, no less. Closing the window silently, the spirit took flight, coming fast upon the surrounding forests of the mountains. But not before flying high above the clouds, whooping to anyone who could hear and stretching his arms out to the light that'd often plagued him.

"Thank you," he breathed. "Thank you..."


	2. Chapter 2

Letting Go

Chapter 2

5 years later

''Elsa!'' Anna's voice carried through the palace nursery. ''He's here! He's here again! It's-'' A patter of bare feet was followed by a mattress groaning as she bounded towards her sleeping sister. ''It's Jack! He's at the window!'' She proceeded to climb onto Elsa's back, rocking back and forth in an attempt to wake her. ''Come on!'' she whined in her ear. ''You have to let him in! You know I can't reach the latch!''

Elsa's eyes finally opened, a smile on her lips as she lifted up, causing her sister to slide off the bed and land on the floor with a grunt. ''Sorry,'' she said as she swung her legs out from beneath her covers, slipping down the mattress herself. She held a hand out to the pouting figure on the floor. Anna glanced up, scowling at her sister but accepting the help. Her frown quickly melted into giggles as the two made their way to the window where a familiar visitor waited.

Jack's back was to the glass panes, his fingers twirling his staff idly as he watched the village streets below. The corner lamps were lit, casting warm light on the few people still up. He tilted his head as he observed a lone woman, a basket full of linens and balms, hurrying along her way. A midwife, he presumed. He turned, directing his gaze towards a different couple, hand in hand and laughing over some recent memory. Sighing, he let his staff meet his head as he floated to a sitting position on the sill, his legs dangling freely. He'd often wondered what it must be like down there, a mortal soul, confined to the ground, yet always seen and heard. He supposed some part of him still yearned to be there. His death would be imminent, his power depleted, but his words received. He knew he'd give it all up, even if to just have a sliver of what so many took for granted.

He shook his head, reminding himself he was blessed to have already found one believer. And then to have two! The sister of that believer... That was a miracle. He exhaled sharply, refocusing on the couple, squinting his eyes as an idea formulated. With a flick of his staff, he sent a cool draft towards them, tiny particles of snow drifting in its current. The woman shivered, saying something to her partner and smiling when he offered her his coat. Jack smiled. Perhaps it was trivial, but he loved doing small things like this. In a way, he felt he brought people closer together, and there was no harm in that.

A sudden knock on the glass made him jump, turning to face none other than Anna, her nose turned up as she smushed herself into the windowpane. He laughed, rolling his eyes as he frosted the window over.

''Jack!'' her muffled voice made him crack a smile. He drew a face onto his newly-made canvas, completing the work with a single tear running from one of its eyes. Laughter came from inside, then shuffling. He leaned forward, his nose nearly touching the window as he readied himself, waiting for the latch to click. It had barely opened an inch when he burst through, a hearty Boo! escaping his lips. Anna squealed, then giggled as she embraced the winter spirit. He hugged her back tightly, never growing tired of this feeling the two girls gave him. A feeling of belonging and perhaps, to some extent, a confirmation of existence.

He then glanced around the room, noticing the other sister was nowhere to be seen. He lifted a brow. ''Well here's one of my favorite girls...'' He ruffled Anna's hair, stepping further into the room. ''Where's Elsa?''

Anna just giggled, clapping her hands over her mouth as though it would keep her from spilling a secret. Jack smirked. So she was hiding then. He floated across the room to the lone wardrobe backed against the wall, knowing that was the only place she'd be. ''You might as well come out,'' he said matter-of-factly. ''You're caught.'' But only silence came from within. He cocked an eyebrow, reaching for the door's handle, but stopped when he heard a war cry come from above. He'd barely glanced at the top of the wardrobe when Elsa descended. She hit him with full force, locking her knees around his shoulders and causing him to stagger backward, ultimately falling on the floor. Jack sputtered. Though breathing wasn't necessary, the air being forced from his lungs was still uncomfortable. His attacker laughed, getting up and lending him a hand.

''Got you,'' she said. ''You really didn't see me?'' Jack now recalled seeing a fluffy pile of white next to the wardrobe. She'd used snow to climb to where even he wouldn't have expected. Very clever. But he could do better. He stilled, lulling his tongue to the side in a dramatic display of death. Elsa's eyes narrowed. ''Come on."

Jack didn't move. "It wasn't that bad, you big drama queen.'' Anna laughed as her sister kicked him in the leg. ''Get up!''

''Can't. You killed me,'' he whispered pitifully as he continued to stare at the ceiling. Anna gasped at the words and rushed to his side, grabbing his hand and holding it to her heart.

''What have you done, Elsa? He's so cold...'' Her eyes flashed concern as Elsa knelt beside her.

''First of all,'' the elder stated. ''He's always cold.'' She patted her sister's hand in an effort to comfort her. Anna only stared at the figure before them, his eyes closed and chest unmoving. She squeezed his hand.

''But who will give me my first kiss now, Jack? Who will I marry?'' She buried her face into his shirt. ''Oh, my love, how I will miss you..'' Jack raised his head, glancing at Elsa as he mouthed the words, she serious? Elsa just shrugged, a laugh bubbling up and being poorly repressed.

Jack smirked, then resumed character, preparing to "come back" in their game. He sucked in a breath, loud and long, as to be theatrical. But for the small, distraught heap weeping into his shoulder, it was only convincing. Anna gasped as he sat up, quickly flinging herself into his arms.

"Oh, Jack! You scared me! Don't ever do that again!" She gasped again. "Did you hear what I said?!" Her cheeks flushed crimson as she glanced up meekly. Jack just shook his head, confusion on his brow.

"No. What did you say? I was dead, remember?"

Anna paused briefly, considering this, then shrugged, giggling as she stood and skipped away. "Nothing!" Both Jack and Elsa exchanged knowing smiles. He then stood, stretching his shirt away from himself.

"Oh, look at this," he laughed and turned to the elder, presenting a tear stain on his chest. Her eyes widened.

"Oh, wow. She really got into it, didn't she?" She glanced at the opposite side of the room where Anna rummaged through a toy trunk. Jack softly punched her shoulder.

"Yeah, because you weren't concerned at all. What if I really was dead? What would you do then?"

"You're immortal," she stated. "I don't have to worry." She sighed wistfully. "It seems interesting to be immortal. I wish I could live forever. Like you."

Jack chuckled uneasily. "Eh, trust me. You don't want to be like me."

"Why not?"

He pulled her into a side hug, noticing his staff on the floor and kicking it up into his hand. "You'd be invisible." Elsa frowned and opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when Anna crashed into the pair, laughing and vibrating with excitement.

"Elsa! You have to show him your new trick." She grabbed her sister's hand and tugged her towards the bedroom door. "Come on, come on, come on!"

Elsa stumbled after, protesting that she wasn't ready and Jack didn't want to see, among other excuses. The door shut behind them, leaving Jack alone in the room. Wait for it, he thought. Just wait.

And as he expected, the door opened again to Anna. "What are you doing? Come on!" She ran to him, grabbing his sleeve and ushering him out to the hall where the other sister stood.

"Hey, just making sure you cared." He smirked. The trio proceeded to tiptoe down the silent halls, finally coming to a large pair of wooden double-doors. Anna grunted as she hung from their handles in an attempt to open them. They didn't budge. "Step aside, little ones," Jack said as he cracked his knuckles. He lay his hand on the wood and swung the door inward with ease. "You gotta push it." He winked.

Anna flushed. "I knew that." She then continued to rush inside, Elsa following and Jack closing the door behind them. A low whistle left his lips as he surveyed the room they'd entered. A huge, marble tile floor lay before them, the gleam from several large windows giving it luster. Tapestries hung between the windows like grand works of art to set off the view of the kingdom outside. "Wow..." Jack breathed. "Why haven't I been here yet? You know, you've got a lot of palace I've never explored."

"You could've gone anytime you wanted!" Anna exclaimed, looking confused as to why he hadn't.

"I may be a spirit, but I can't go through walls. Why do you think I need you to unlock the window for me?"

Anna paused. "Ohhh. I always thought there was a spell on our window. Or you had a curse that needed to be broken. I, of course, was going to break it. I swear." She held up her right hand. Jack chuckled, patting her on the head.

"Of course you were."

Curse, he thought. Yeah, that sounds about right.

"Anyhooo." Anna smiled sheepishly, her eyes then growing wide as she recalled why they'd come. "Elsa! Are you going to show him?"

Elsa stood away from the two, her hands held uneasily in front of her, a worried look on her face. "Well I...I don't know if I can... Again, that is. I don't remember how..."

"Oh sure you do!" Anna flipped her hand down as to toss away the problem. She laughed and nudged her sister. Elsa's eyes flicked to Anna's, panic slowly etching across her features.

"No, I can't. I'm trying right now but it's just...not...working." She gritted her teeth with effort and tensed her hands even tighter. Her fingers were shaking. "Come on," she whispered. "Come on."

Anna scoffed playfully. "Elsa I've seen you do it before! I know you can do it again. You have to show Jack!"

Elsa huffed, finally releasing the tension in her hands. "I can't. It's not working." Anna's smile faltered.

"What? Oh, try again. I'm sure you'll get it."

"I don't think so. You know how my powers are. There one minute and gone the next." She stared at her feet. "Sorry."

Jack glanced thoughtfully at the two and watched as Elsa dipped her head further down. It didn't stop him from seeing a tear fall from her eye and onto the ground with a tiny splash. He sighed. It was true that Elsa's powers were fickle and unpredictable. He'd often watched her struggle trying to maintain a steady stream of magic. Perhaps it was that he didn't fully understand her powers. After all, he was chosen by the Man in the Moon. The moon had led him to her, but it didn't mean it had chosen her as well to bear the spirit of winter. It had simply seen two souls alike in their need for each other. He, in the fact that he needed someone to believe in him. But she...she needed a guide. Someone to believe in.

"Elsa." He walked towards her. She glanced up, confusion and embarrassment on her features as he just smiled. "Give me your hand." She did so hesitantly, but once it was in Jack's grasp she instantly felt relaxed. He nodded.

"I think you're trying too hard. Just... loosen up. Shake your hands. You'll find it easier to conjure when they're relaxed."

Elsa did as he said, shaking Jack's hand along with hers in a way that made her laugh. Good, he thought. Just keep her smiling. When her hand went still, he continued.

"Now," he said. "Just...imagine what you want to do. What do you feel as you're doing it?"

"Cold," she answered flatly.

"Okay. Cold. Alright. Well is it good? Can you feel that tingling at your fingertips? That crackle of energy wanting out? Here." He spread her fingers against his. "Close your eyes. And feel."

Her lids shut as she concentrated, seeking something she was almost certain she wouldn't find. But her breath caught as she now noticed the strange tingle Jack had talked about. It was just at her fingertips where his hand met hers. Cold, but in a way, comforting as well. A soothing hum between the two. And it was all she needed.

"Elsa!" Anna was giggling. Elsa opened her eyes and beheld her hand in Jack's, both glowing with icy energy. She glanced at him in awe, he just giving a reassuring nod.

"Now. What do you want to do?"

She smiled, her brow furrowing in determination as she grasped his hand tighter and lifted it in the air with hers. As she did so, a bolt of magic flew from their intertwined fingers, meeting the ceiling and bursting into a thousand flakes of sparkling white.

Anna squealed uncontrollably, dancing around the room in the shower of magic as she chanted, "You did it! You did it! You did it!"

Jack rose and spun in the air, whooping to the four corners of the room and laughing as he settled back on the ground. "Yeah!" He sighed happily. "I'm telling you, in no time at all, you'll be making it snow everywhere!"

Elsa giggled in response. "Well, maybe. I'm still not nearly as good as you."

"True," he said teasingly. "But hey, I'm a winter SPIRIT. I'd be ashamed to be outdone. Heh. I guess you're on your way though." He gave her shoulder a pat. She suddenly hugged him, whispering a thanks. He slowly embraced her back.

"Do it again, Elsa! Do it again!" Anna cried as she tugged on the elder sister's braid. Elsa turned to her, a new confidence in her eyes as she held out her hands, letting them do the work. As before, a blast of magic left her palms, striking the ceiling and returning a mist of shining fractals. Anna shrieked with joy as Jack covered his ears.

"Girls! What are you doing up at this hour?" Everyone turned to the source of the voice. The door was opened, revealing Elsa and Anna's parents, playful smiles upon their lips. The queen stepped forward, glancing up at the air where bits of snow still glinted in the moonlight.

"Oh, it's beautiful, Elsa. You did that?" Elsa nodded. Her mother crouched to her level and put a hand on her shoulder. "It truly is lovely, my little snow angel." She laughed as the king and Anna followed to join the potential embrace. "I love that you play, girls. But it's so late."

"Aw, let them have some fun. No harm really," the king stated as he nudged his wife. She cocked a brow.

"No harm? I suppose we should just let them stay up all night then. Or perhaps they could fall asleep right here. What do you think, Agnar?" He squinted his eyes.

"That's not what I meant."

Jack laughed,"Well aren't you two charming."

"It wasn't really us that wanted to get up," said Anna. "It was Jack. Well, I mean we did want to play. But only because he came." She nodded in the spirit's direction. The parents exchanged glances.

"Who?"

"Jack! Jack Frost. He comes to play with us and practices magic with Elsa. Sorry, we haven't introduced you to each other yet!" She gestured between the two. "These are our parents!"

Jack smiled uneasily. This could end so badly... He knew very well they couldn't see him. But he couldn't spoil it for the girls.

"Uh. Hi."

Anna giggled, turning to her parents with wide eyes. They smiled and directed their gaze just to the side of the uneasy spirit. "Well, it's nice to meet you too, Jack. The stories are true, I suppose! It seems my girls have taken a liking to you," the king chuckled, going along with his daughters' game. "I only hope you don't plan to steal them away."

Jack exhaled, grateful the girls had playful parents. "Oh, I wasn't. In fact I-"

"Oh that's wonderful, dear." The queen cut him off. That was to be expected... "But Elsa and Anna must go to bed now. They can't be staying up this late."

Just go along with it. "Ohh," he said. "Now see, I thought they could stay up just as late as they wanted. My apologies, your Majesties." He bowed, a sly smile on his face. He glanced at Elsa, noticing she wasn't smiling. His own grin faded.

"Perhaps you'd like to escort them to their bed chambers?" the queen chimed in.

"Aww. But we want to play with Jack!" Anna whined.

"Anna. Enough." Everyone turned to Elsa. Her expression was grim but firm. Anna's brows were crinkled in confusion. Her sister was often quiet and reserved, but never so...cold...about their play before. Soon following her comment, Elsa walked towards the doors.

"Come on, Anna. Let's go to bed."

Anna glanced at her parents and then at Jack. He stood motionless, seemingly as stunned as she was. Their parents bore matching expressions, though etched with an understanding only parents could have. Anna walked slowly to Jack and held out her hand. Everyone watched her.

Jack breathed, taking her hand gently and walking towards Elsa calmly. Their parents stood and joined them, still thankfully playing along with this for the girls. Or was it for just one? Elsa wouldn't look at him, and his insides were screaming to know why. She opened the door, filing out without a word as the rest followed.

"Goodnight, then, my girls." The king embraced Elsa, then Anna tenderly. Jack let his fingers slip from the small girl's as she clutched her father tightly, her head lulling onto his shoulder. The queen embraced her daughters as well, planting a kiss on each of their foreheads. She turned to Jack, surprising him with her unknowing accuracy.

"Goodnight to you too, Jack Frost. Watch out for my little ones, will you? And have pleasant dreams." She blew a kiss. He could almost feel it. The love and kindness from that kiss aimed at him. Well...not really at him. But the emotion was there nonetheless. He nodded, feeling a bit too depressed to actually answer. He glanced again at Elsa. She stared at Anna, her mouth set in a hard line and her figure rocking back and forth on her toes. What had happened to her? She was having so much fun! And then. It was like...she was embarrassed. Embarrassed by her belief in him. It made him want to crawl into a hole and never come out.

"Off with you two, then," the king said gesturing to his daughters. "Go on, go on. Away with you beasts!"

The girls laughed and even Jack cracked a smile. Elsa and Anna then raced up the stairs, blowing their last goodnight kisses on the way. Anna turned to him as though fixing to ask him something.

"I'm coming, Anna. Just a sec," he said before she could. She just smiled and continued up the staircase, leaving the king and queen alone with Jack. He turned to them. This was going to be so weird.

"I uh. I know you can't see me. Or hear me." They turned and began to walk away. He followed, for what reason he didn't know.

"But I just wanted to say thank you... you know...for making me real to the girls. I love them. I really do. And I'll always be there for them. I guess I just wanted you know that." He stopped, letting the two continue down the hallway. Even if no one heard that, it somehow made him feel better. Perhaps enough to try and talk to Elsa. He bit his lip as he considered. Maybe it'd be best to just leave her alone...


End file.
